


Post invasion confusion

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, No one wrote this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: In which Addison is looking for some sex on the side and she chooses the brunette surgical pixie and in return catches Reed Adamson up on all the previous Seattle Grace drama.





	Post invasion confusion

**Post invasion confusion**

 

_ In which Addison is looking for some sex on the side and she chooses the brunette surgical pixie and in return catches Reed Adamson up on all the previous Seattle Grace drama.  _

  
  


Callie is committed to Arizona so you want to sleep with me, is that right? Says Reed

 

“You seem like you would want to sleep with a woman” Says Addison.

 

“Umm” Says Reed without committing.

 

“So I see you’re saying you’ll do you know for Karev” Says Addison.

 

“How?” Says Reed

 

“I see everything. I see secrets. I don’t live in Seattle so I see through the everyday to see the secrets” Says Addison.

 

“I also secretly have my eye on….” Reed trails off.

 

“Mark Sloan” Says Addison. “Read you like a book, Reed”.

 

“Dr. Montgomery you really are good at secrets” Says Reed.

 

“If you’re gonna sleep with me you have to stop calling me Dr. Montgomery. But about Alex and Mark I slept with both of them. They’re both good. Take your pick. Mark doesn’t seem super available right now though” Says Addison.

 

“Alex is Married” Says Reed. “To Izzie” She adds. “Right. Oh I slept with Izzie too we had an affair in our trailer” Says Addison.

 

“You had a trailer with Izzie?” She asks. “No I slept with Izzie when I was Married to Derek but he was sleeping with Meredith” she adds.

 

“Please start from the beginning Addison because this is getting more and more confusing” Says Reed.

 

“This is the part where we stop talking, Reed” Says Addison pulling the other woman’s lips into her own. 


End file.
